


Cup Runneth Over

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breeding Programs, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Sexual Inexperience, which turns into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: ‘He’s sweet.’Jamie thinks.





	Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this!!! my goblin of a brain thought that this was a fantastic idea and thus i had to write it.

Going third overall is amazing, and Miro really is thankful, but the. The  _ breeding _ that happens next, the sex to try to get him  _ pregnant _ freaks him out. It’s not something that he feels would have ever happened had he stayed back home but it’s a thing and now Jamie Benn, his new  _ captain,  _ is taking him out on a parody of a date. It’s kind and Miro is thankful but his new captain  _ is going to get him pregnant _ and Miro thinks that the nerves that are eating at him are warranted.

“You don’t have to do this,” Jamie Benn says to him, after the rest of the team leaves and it’s just them in the locker room. “It’s customary but not everyone is keen on it.” Jamie’s voice drops then, into something softer like Miro is a scared animal that he’s trying not to spook, “It’s okay to say no.” He’s being kind about it, making him realize that Jamie Benn is a good man. Even if Miro doesn’t think that he can back out right then and there.

••••••

HR makes them go on a date to a fancy steak house. They said it’s for him to “get to know his new captain” but Miro really knows that it’s for Jamie to decide whether or not to breed him. He’s been quiet the whole evening and Jamie has a concerned look on his face, which would be nice if it wasn’t for the whole breeding thing.

“Want to head to mine? And we can talk some?” Jamie suggests and Miro, for all he’s worth, wants to.

Jamie’s bedroom is a bit messy when the finally get there but it at least looks lived in. Miro would have felt weird had Jamie tidied for him, making this more business like than it needs to be. “Sorry it’s so messy, I didn’t think we’d be coming here,” Jamie murmurs in front of him, sounding strangely self conscious. Miro takes in the room then, the hamper in the corner with a couple of shirts on it and the shoes covering parts of the floor. Jamie’s bed isn’t made and, if he’s being honest, it relaxes him.

“It’s...okay? I don’t mind,” he says quietly back, and, feeling bold adds, “If anything, I feel better knowing you weren’t going to make this...doctor like?” Miro knows what he wants to say in his mother tongue but he doesn’t know how to translate it so that it makes sense. He knows that he probably should’ve made more of an effort to study English.

Jamie turns a little pale at the words “doctor like” and immediately tell him that “No no! I don’t want this to be a one time thing-“ he stutters out an explanation once he realizes just what he’s said “I mean, I would. I’m. i would like to be involved if you and the baby if that’s okay?” Jamie looks hopeful and Miro’s heart does a funny little thing when he says that. Jamie motions for Miro to sit down while he takes his shoes off, “Feel free to make yourself at home.”

It’s impossible for Miro to feel “at home” but he’s relaxed enough to sit and toe off his own shoes. The bed is soft and the sheets feel nice beneath his hands. “So…..” Jamie starts, “Is there anything you don’t like? I know that this isn’t really what anyone wants but I want to make this pleasurable for you.” Jamie and Miro both pink up at the sentence, Jamie out of embarrassment and Miro out of shyness. 

“I don’t know?” Miro mutters out, feeling far too young and too inexperienced all at once. He’s never actually had sex, just watched porn and masturbated, occasionally touching his ass and feeling how wet and open he’ll get. He was usually too embarrassed to go any further. Jamie raises an eyebrow at the statement.

“You don’t know? What do you-“ is as far as he gets before he realizes what exactly Miro is saying. “You’ve never had sex before?” Jamie says in a tone that isn’t unkind, something like wonder. Miro stiffens and nods, jerkily, before casting his eyes downward. He knows that he’s probably old to be a virgin nowadays but he’s just. Never found anyone that he wanted to have sex with.

Jamie moves closer from where he is on his bed and now they’re close enough to share breath, intimate and unexpected. Miiro doesn’t think that he could make the first move but, in the end, it’s Jamie that does. He rests a hand (a big hand) on Miro’s face and tentatively presses his lips to his and its soft, achingly soft and Miro can feel the flutters of arousal start to build. He feels bold enough to press closer, to feel Jamie’s arms and  _ shit  _ they feel good underneath his hands. They trade kisses for a while, sweet and tender until Miro starts to get impatient.

He squirms a bit while trying to get closer and Jamie huffs out a laugh, pulls him onto his lap. “This okay?” he asks and Miro feels like his head is swimming when he nods up and down. Jamie smiles and oh. Oh he’s so handsome when he looks happy. Miro presses his lips back to Jamie’s and they trade kisses again, and now Miro can feel Jamie’s hardness pressing up against his own and he’s so embarrassingly into it.

He moans, a high pitched thing while unthinkingly grinding down and Jamie  _ groans  _ low in his throat. Miro can feel himself leak slick, something that hasn’t happened since he was younger and first going through puberty. 

He’s not necessarily proud to be a carrier but he’s not ashamed of it either. It’s a fact about him that sometimes reporters would focus on but it’s never been in the forefront of his mind like it is now. Jamie moves a hand to his back and strokes it lightly before edging it lower to his ass, and Miro can feel his heart in his throat. He doesn’t refuse when Jamie hesitantly starts kneeling the muscle of his ass and Miro wants to beg for  _ something _ on his skin or even  _ in  _ him.

“Please touch me?” Miro asks, voice high and reedy when he finally gets something out and who is Jamie to deny such a sweet kid

••••••

Jamie’s finger feels huge from when he finally decides to work one in. The stretch isn’t nonexistent as it’s barely a stretch; he’s so open and loose from arousal that he’s able to take it. It feels good but not enough, just like when he’d finger himself. Full but not full _ enough _ . “More please,” Miro begs, unthinkingly thrusting his hips back, trying to take more of Jamie’s finger. He’s so needy and sweet and Jamie can’t just help it.

He gives Miro another finger and he groans. Miro is so  _ hot _ inside and  _ slick _ and Jamie can’t wait to fuck him. He scissors his fingers a couple of times and Miro whimpers, twitching and clenching down. Miro is probably a virginal alpha and Jamie knows that he’ll have to be careful with how they proceed. That thought goes out the window when Miro circles his hips and fucks himself.

“Want me to fuck you baby? Want me to fill you up?” Jamie asks and Miro whines out a ‘Yesss’. They take an awkward pause to fully undress and for a moment Miro feels overwhelmed but Jamie has been good to him thus far and he bets that he'll continue doing so. 

Despite knowing that it would probably be easier on Miro if he was on his hands and knees, Jamie still has him lay on his back and stuffs a pillow under his hips. The intimacy of it all makes Miro shy again but Jamie kisses at his neck and it helps with the nerves. They continue kissing until Miro whines, low and needy, and Jamie knows that he’s as ready as he’ll ever be. He slicks his cock up, hissing at the coolness of it on the hot flesh.

Jamie leans up and kisses Miro while he lines up and pushes in, Miro making a surprised noise. He’s hot and wet inside and Jamie wants to thrust forward into that sweet heat but he knows that letting Miro adjust first is more important than his pleasure. Miro whimpers at the intrusion but in a matter of minutes is thrusting back onto Jamie’s cock. 

Jamie gives short little thrusts and Miro whines out at how good it feels and stutters out “O-ole kiltti” multiple times. But really gets Jamie hot is the fact that he gets to put a baby in such a sweet boy; that Miro feels safe enough to let him.

Jamie’s knot swells not long after and as he grinds in and out, it catches on Miro’s rim to make him keen in a mixture of pleasure and anticipation. Jamie’s knot is a promise of a baby and of a career in the NHL. It’s his future in a way. Miro can feel when Jamie comes, deep and hot in him and it only makes his arousal worsen. Miro tried to reach between his legs to touch his cock, which now that he’s noticed it, aches with something unbearable. 

“Shhh, I got you.” Jamie whispers as his bats Miro’s hand away and grips him. He presses hot, wet, opened mouth kisses to his neck and jacks him off, Miro standing no chance. After what feels like forever but is probably only 6 minutes, Jamie starts to thrust again, his cock having softened slightly but back to full hardness in no time. 

Miro comes on Jamie’s knot and, for once, feels at ease with what will to come.

••••••

They wait two weeks, the minimum amount of time to check to see if he’s pregnant, before the trainers get impatient and take his blood. Miro was willing to wait if only for the fact that Jamie could be candidate for “Most Perfect Omega”. He’s been good to him, letting him live in his house and feeding him. Taking him to practice (his first NHL practice!) where they get a no-contact jersey for him. The sex they’ve been having isn’t too bad either, Miro thinks to himself.

There’s only one other alpha on the team -Ben Bishop- but goalies are common place. The rest is a mixture of omegas and betas whom… Miro doesn’t know what to do with yet. He’s the shiny new toy that they can’t play with until the baby that he, eventually, finds out he’s carrying is born. But they’re all kind and in turn Miro slowly starts to come out of his shell.

His humor really only comes out in his mother tongue but the three only Fins make him feel apart of the group. Honka makes fun of him when he forgets simple things. “You have pregnant brain!” He giggles out and while Miro himself doesn’t get it, the team consensus is that he really does. He learns rather quickly that he does, in fact, have pregnant brain.

••••••

He starts showing at his fifth teeth week. It’s Jamie that notices it first. 

Miro was having a hard time fitting his shirts and they planned to go buy some more and probably get him fitted for a new suit. Jamie, of course, would pay because he was the omega, he was the caregiver and when it came to Miro, was wrapped around his little finger.

“Is this shirt… Too little?” Miro asks, quiet and shy whenever he speaks English. Jamie looks over to respond when he notices the bump. Miro hasn’t had a bad first trimester, the morning sickness had been minimum but the heartburn had been killer. But that little bump is their baby. Jamie walks up and kisses Miro softly on the lips before dropping to his knees. He lifts up Miro’s shirt to show off his tummy and kisses him right below the belly button. “Hello baby.”

For the next couple of weeks it goes on like that, Jamie kissing Miro’s lips and then his bump, talking to the baby while he’s down there. (On one memorable occasion, Jamie blows Miro until has to bat him away from his over sensitive cock.) Jamie also likes to show him off, putting a hand low on his back and putting a hand on his belly in a possessive showing off. It sometimes (read; usually) sets him off and they have to go home (with some chirping involved) because even if Miro feels like he’s too bloated at times, his libido doesn’t care.

Sex usually has him on his side, Jamie rocking in and out behind him or with one of his legs thrown over his shoulder. Jamie’s cock almost always nails Miro’s prostate and it definitely helps get him closer to the edge. Jamie has also started a new thing for them, when Miro’s pecs grew soft with fat and milk. Sucking at Miro’s nipples had him whimpering and twitching in pleasure/pain and was often enough to make him come.

••••••

By his third trimester, Miro feels and, in his opinion, looks like a cow with a  distorted belly. His feet hurt and his back hurts and his pecs, which are more like breasts, ache in an unfamiliar way. He's lucky to only have a couple of weeks left before he can have his little boy (which he was told by accident after requesting it he a surprise) and go on to live life. 

He worries though; he and Jamie haven’t talked about what happens next. He worries himself sick (luckily not literally) but Jamie puts that fear to rest by proposing.

••••••

He has Paavo Benn on a weekend, Jamie by his side. Paavo is 7.5 pounds and 20 inches they tell him. Miro and Jamie kiss, and Miro can’t believe how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes now that this is over!!
> 
> -it’s custom for captains to breed the three overalls to get started on the next generation
> 
> -not every team participates but it’s considered odd and sometimes a little rude if the first three aren’t bred (if ((if!)) they can carry)
> 
> -the program is fairly new and very north american based
> 
> -the first team to implement it was the leafs!
> 
> and the Non Traditional ABO tag!!
> 
> -in a typical ABO, omegas carry right? not in this!
> 
> -alphas carry and omegas are studs 
> 
> -miro is an alpha and thus his instincts dictate that he protects the baby he carries and his stud 
> 
> -jamie is an omega and his instincts dictate that he cares for his alpha and can be ready to bred whenever
> 
> -omegas have a short refractory period compared to alphas. they’re typically ready to go in 5-8 minutes while alphas can take up to 15 minutes to orgasm. this is mainly due to leftovers from an evolutionary standpoint whereas omegas would try to breed with as many alphas as possible seeing as alphas were more... selective with their partner(s) and being able to achieve orgasm quickly meant passing on genes. despite evolution and monogamy it is a trait that many still have
> 
> -betas are a mix in terms of evolution. many can carry as well as stud whereas alphas and omegas have a bit stricter guideline (?) for how their bodies work
> 
> [i listened to my own playlist for this please feel free to jam](https://open.spotify.com/user/12159529019/playlist/7DPmUW1Ay0zka8Rfn75YZ6?si=RU5n_AKdT_WAyKd0SYPHhg)


End file.
